


Your Wish is My Command

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Drama, Dubious Consent, Horror, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin unconsciously makes Arthur do things with his magic. Mind control. "All Merlin knows now is that he looked at Arthur and wished really really hard that he could command Arthur like Arthur commanded him..." MerlinxArthur SLASH. Dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to an anonymous [prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/2045.html?thread=370685) from [kinkme_merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) requesting "Arthur/Merlin, dub-con mind control. Merlin unconsciously makes Arthur do things with his magic."
> 
> This prompt reminds me of Maya's "Your Every Wish" in the HP fandom. I've never written any Merlin fics but I'll give it a go. Sorry it ended up being more about mind control than sex.

1\. It started with a long day in the middle of summer. The heat was oppressive and Merlin felt the back of his tunic plaster to his back and it was not yet noon. The humidity hanging in the air made every step heavier than it should be. Merlin just wanted to hole away somewhere.

Arthur had been more demanding than usual after spending the morning training in the sun. He beckoned Merlin over to unbuckle him and then promptly unloaded into Merlin's arms, leaving his manservant staggering under the weight.

"Polish my armour and then put it away. I'll be in my room."

Merlin did so and came back to Arthur an hour later.

"What took you so long?" Arthur whined while he lounged on his bed. "Get me a cold bath. It's too hot."

Merlin had barely gotten his breath back but he thought it would be easier just to agree with Arthur. It was too hot of a day to argue and he would only be wasting his breath, or ending up in the stocks during this hot spell. It would be torture. He groaned inwardly as he traipsed up and down the stairs without complaint. After seven trips, he had the tub filled.

"Merlin, come here, help me undress."

Suppressing a sigh, Merlin knelt at Arthur's feet and removed his boots. He methodically undressed Arthur.

"You're quiet today," Arthur commented, noting that his usually chirpy servant's taciturn mood.

Merlin didn't say anything, raising his sleeve to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead.

Arthur lowered himself into the water, sighing at the coolness. Merlin wondered idly if he might be dismissed so he could have a splash in the river or lie in bed and do nothing for the rest of the day. Just as he was about to ask if he could be dismissed, Arthur piped up.

"The water's too cold, warm it up a bit will you?" Arthur at least looked a little apologetic.

Merlin sighed and couldn't bite back a sarcastic retort, "Yes, your highness." He was now sorely tempted to use magic. He thought maybe if he ducked into the corner on the way back from fetching the water, he could probably get away with using a heating spell-

"Oh and launder my clothes too when you're done."

Gritting his teeth, Merlin went to complete his tasks. He returned with clean clothes and dressed Arthur in them. Slumping into a chair, Merlin felt completely exhausted.

"Merlin! Wake up!"

"What now," Merlin growled.

"I'm hungry. Go to the kitchens and get me a snack."

That was when Merlin snapped. At least that was when he thinks it could have possibly happened. He can't remember and Arthur would be no help. All Merlin knows now is that he looked at Arthur and wished really really hard that he could command Arthur like Arthur commanded him so Arthur would do it himself. Like when Merlin was three years old, he wished a toy to himself. For that moment, Merlin had wished that he had that kind of power over Arthur. Merlin opens his mouth to tell the Prince-

"Never mind, I'll get it myself," Arthur said chirpily in a creepily Merlin way.

Merlin blinked and looked at him expectantly, hoping that he'll catch a lucky break with the Prince's mood swing.

Arthur looked a little confused but when Merlin crossed his fingers behind his back, the Prince breaks into a smile, "That'll be all for today." His usual dismissal.

Merlin didn't wait around for Arthur, in case he changed his mind.

  


2\. The next morning Arthur complained about feeling a little worse for wear but Merlin thought nothing of it. It is not exactly an uncommon phenomenon.

"Perhaps you had too much to drink last night, Sire?"

Arthur says he can't remember how much he had with his dinner or after dinner, but he agreed easily.

If Merlin had scrutinised his master carefully, he might have thought it odd that Arthur was being strangely argumentative. But Merlin was grateful that Arthur has given him a quiet morning after that hectic day so he thought nothing more of it.

  


3\. Merlin knew he was going to get in major trouble and he cringed. Arthur was going to tell him that he was the worst manservant ever or something along those lines.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! How could you forget to bring my lance to the tournament? You made me look like a fool. You should be glad I'm not having you whipped. I can't believe it! I asked you to prepare my sword, mace and lance this time not my sword, mace and bow!"

Merlin remembers feeling sorry and wishing Arthur would understand how much he had to do for him. Sometimes he got the intricacies of the tournaments wrong and he had been bustling around the night before taking care of the new pandemic of cow pox going through the village. He wished he could get himself out of this mess. What was magic for otherwise?

"Well?"

Rubbing his eyes, Merlin realised Arthur had gone silent and he was expected to say something. "Arthur.." he began tiredly.

"Don't you know," Arthur's face contorted like he's struggling for words, "How much you mean to me? If my father heard of this...I can't lose you." Arthur rubbed a gloved hand at his temple as if he felt pained.

It was an extraordinary change in mood but Merlin won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin said sincerely.

Arthur sighed softly in response. "It was only a mistake. Don't worry about it."

  


4\. Uther summoned Arthur the next day after his daily sword drills with the knights.

"You pulled out of the tournament?" Uther said loudly, words saturated with incredulity. The king glared at his own son, arms waving.

Merlin felt guilt twist inside him and he hoped Uther would not question him even though he does not want Arthur to get in trouble either. He settled for hoping that both of them would get out of the situation unscathed.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Arthur?" Uther demanded, fist slamming the armrest of his throne.

The Prince has a pained look on his face, he is pale and sweating. "I'm sorry, father. I'm not feeling well," he said quietly.

Uther narrowed his eyes at his son. "It's unacceptable, you hear me? Don't let this happen again." He was concerned enough about Arthur to stop his lecture. "Take the Prince to see Gaius," Uther ordered, motioning his arm at Merlin.

  


5\. "I don't know, I just have these headaches," Arthur said to Gaius after taking a vial of Valerian root.

"Is the pain sharp or dull?" Gaius asked.

"Uh...I'd say mostly dull but sometimes sharp. It's kind of hard to concentrate with all the..." Arthur trailed off abruptly.

"Sire, you must tell me everything so I can do my best to help you."

Merlin has been really worried about Arthur and a sick Arthur was impossible to satisfy. Come on, Arthur, he thought, you have to tell us what is wrong.

Arthur put a hand to his head, wincing a little.

"Is it getting worse, Sire? Do you need more Valerian perhaps? I could brew you something stronger?"

"No thanks, Gaius. I'll be fine. A little just then but it's alright now. It comes and goes. It's not always painful. More like... pressure."

"Could you tell me more?"

Arthur sighed melodramatically. "It gets hard to focus sometimes with all the voices, alright?" He looked at Gaius defensively. "You think I'm crazy, I'm not."

Gaius merely quirked an eyebrow upwards. "I would think nothing of the sort, Sire. But perhaps you could tell me about how the voices are related to your headache?"

Blinking, Arthur said hesitantly, "Well, um, the voices push at me and tell me to do thing. It's not always words but can be a feeling too. It hurts to think when I feel that pressure. So I just do it and then the pain goes away." Arthur flushed slightly, he didn't want to reveal the pleasure he sometimes felt when he did what the voices told him to.

"I see," Gaius said thoughtfully, concern etched in his brow. "What kinds of things does it tell you to do?"

"That's the thing. It's all harmless stuff. Like I just want to retire to my room instead of going to the feast for the night?"

Merlin had to suppress a little smile at this. He hated going to the feasts with Arthur and if Arthur didn't want to go, it meant he was off earlier more often which was good. He could study more magic. Maybe he could find out a spell to ease headaches tonight if Arthur let him off again...

"So nothing that you wouldn't do yourself? Nothing unusual?"

"No, no."

Gaius paused. "Well, I hate to say it but it's probably just stress."

"Then may I go?"

"Sure, take this pouch with you. It contains enough to last you for six days or more. You can take up to two vials a day but more can lead to a laxative effect. If you need something stronger, you can come to me or send Merlin."

Arthur fingered the pouch gratefully and thanked Gaius.

"One more thing before you go, Sire. Do you recognise any of the voices as familiar?"

The Prince turned around to face the physician.

"In your mind," Gaius clarified.

"No," he replied a little too quickly.

"If you are sure, Sire," Gaius acquiesced with a knowing look.

"I am," he repeated with more authority. After Gaius dismisses him, Arthur shoots a quick, guilty glance at Merlin but his bumbling manservant was too busy tripping over his feet to notice.

  


6\. Later that night, Gaius told Merlin that he should keep him updated with news of the Prince's condition.

"Do you think it's magic?" Merlin asked.

"Well it could very well be stress and lack of sleep," Gaius reasoned. "But if it is distinct voices... I didn't want to alarm Arthur but it could be a kind of magical mind control."

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "How will we know if it is magically induced and how can we stop it? What is magical mind control anyway?"

"The mind control spell falls under the category of the Unspeakable spells and can only be cast by the most powerful of sorcerers. There is not much information about it obviously because victims don't remember or can't speak out against the spell. I'm afraid we need the sorcerer to reveal him or herself. Hopefully, before Arthur is harmed permanently. Mind control is addictive both to the victim and the caster. But you have the best chance of knowing. You know him best, you will know if he acts strangely."

"There must be something we can do! We can't just, just," Merlin stuttered in frustration. "We can't just wait for something to go wrong."

"We could scry Arthur's mind but there is a high risk of damaging him. I wouldn't have a clue where to get the ingredients to do such a thing. It is dark magic, Merlin."

"Then what about magical protection?" Merlin huffed impatiently.

"Uther would never allow it," Gaius said gently. "You can protect him by being around him. Keep him from harm. It is the best we can do for now until there is more evidence."

"Of course," Merlin murmured in agreement, already lost in thought.

  


7\. The headaches continue to plague Arthur but there was nothing Gaius can do.

"There seems to be no consistent pattern," Gaius revealed to Merlin. "The charts that you have kept on the timing of Arthur's pain seem to suggest that it is indeed random. Although he seems more likely to get them towards the evening. Maybe that is when he is the most tired? Or maybe he is the most mentally vulnerable because he is tired? There are too many variables to account for."

As Merlin keeps worrying about it, Arthur was bedridden and in a perpetually foul mood. The pain makes his temper short and Merlin was only too glad to follow Arthur's orders when the prince screamed, "GET OUT! WHY AREN'T YOU FINDING ME A CURE?" Merlin cringes for the servant girl who gets called into Arthur's room in his place.

Uther was obviously displeased to hear that his only heir's health was failing rapidly. "The pain is becoming worse, Gaius. Is there anything stronger we can give him?"

"I have already mixed Laudanum into his medicine, Your Majesty. Any more and we risk not being able to wake him."

"Can you not cure him?"

"Prince Arthur is not ill as such. There seems to be no cause for the pain, Your Majesty. The only logical course of action is to stop the pain but there is nothing stronger I can give him short of keeping him in a coma. Unfortunately any time that the Prince is lucid, he is also in a great deal of pain. Merlin and I will continue to research a solution but for the meantime it may be better to keep him asleep so that he does not suffer as much."

Uther pursed his lips with a deep frown. "Then see to it. Your priority will be to heal my son. I will appoint another physician in the meantime."

So under the King's orders, Merlin has been researching day and night for cures for migraines. Merlin suspected he might be getting one himself. He told himself that it was ridiculous to think he would miss the prat. It has been two long weeks. Merlin has stopped asking Gaius whether the Prince was improving.

Tonight, Gaius stepped into the laboratory where Merlin is experimenting. Merlin's eyes met with Gaius and he knew that the small shake of the head from his mentor indicated that the Prince was not getting better.

"Will he...?" Merlin cannot bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Perhaps you should see him yourself," Gaius said. "The Prince is very weak. I think I will have to speak to Uther tomorrow," he sighed heavily. "I don't know how to tell him that his only son may not be able to rule."

"Are you sure it would be ok?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot see any harm in it."

"But he ordered me out of his room," Merlin protested weakly.

"Arthur is in grave pain, Merlin," Gaius reprimanded. "You should be more forgiving. Mind you, don't disturb him. He will not be in any condition to talk. He is in a deep sleep but if you do want to see him, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Merlin realised how much he needs Arthur. How much he has wanted Arthur to call for him. Just as Merlin made up his mind to visit Arthur, there was a loud knock at the door. Merlin opened the wooden door almost to have the servant boy running into him.

The boy spoke the message quickly between his panting. "Prince Arthur wants you. Now."

Gaius was shocked. "The Prince is awake?"

Merlin is rooted to the spot.

"Yes. Come quickly," the servant boy urges and tugs at Merlin's sleeve.

Merlin's visit to Arthur was short but reassuring. Arthur was a little pale but he was much recovered. Merlin told Arthur, "I wish you'd get better so you can be a prat again." Merlin was surprised it actually hurt when Arthur whacked him with the candlestick holder for that comment.

After Merlin bid Arthur goodnight, the warlock returned to Gaius' chambers.

"I take it he is well?"

"The Prince will be his normal self in no time," Merlin smiled.

"Must have been the combination of Valerian Root, Laudanum, Elderflower, Lavender and Rosemary then?"

"Must have," Merlin shrugged. He was glad that his master was getting better. He didn't think he could stand to lose Arthur, having Arthur slowly lose his mind to the pain, slipping into a medicated sleep all day. Merlin thought he might actually be in love with the royal ass.

  


8\. The mystery illness went away the next day though the Crown Prince is still weak, his muscles having been weakened with the lack of use. The Prince's hair has also lost some of its usual shine; Arthur looked a little gaunt, thinner and paler than Merlin remembered. When Arthur walked, he leans on Merlin like a walking stick. He has taken to ordering his manservant around constantly again but Merlin doesn't mind. He has missed Arthur. He thinks Arthur missed him too, more than he would admit anyway.

  


9\. It got a bit much sometimes. At the feast celebrating Morgana's birthday, Arthur got well into his wine.

"I know you have feelings for her."

Merlin scowled. The tips of his ears are burning.

"Really, you should just admit you like Gwen. Look at her, she's beautiful today isn't she?"

Merlin can see that Gwen was beautiful today. Morgana must have had a dress fitted for her maidservant so that Gwen's dress would complement hers tonight.

"See, you're ogling Guinevere! I'm right! A toast to Gwen and Merlin!"

Merlin can't hit Arthur because everyone was looking in their direction thanks to Arthur raising his voice.

"I just wish you'd shut up, Sire," Merlin hisses through gritted teeth, face flushing horribly.

Arthur merely patted his manservant on the back and retired for the night.

The next morning, Arthur lost his voice. Uther ordered his son to be confined to bed rest until he was "fully recovered." It gave everyone a scare because of Arthur's weak health but fortunately, Merlin managed to talk the Prince out of sulking and his master recovered by the next day.

  


10\. Arthur was fitter than ever. The Prince was intent on keeping up his health to please his father but also to regain his reputation as undisputed tournament champion. The gaunt Arthur has been replaced by a broad-shouldered man, hard muscles bulging from underneath his leather jerkin and chain mail. Merlin ached to touch him. More than that, the golden-eyed warlock wanted Arthur to want Merlin touching him.

Arthur called for his manservant to get him ready for bed as usual. But between getting changed, Arthur's strong fingers suddenly encircled Merlin's right upper arm.

"What?" Merlin asked, hoping that Arthur wants what he wants. Well, a manservant can dream can't he?

Arthur's orders have always been tinged with the contradictory and arbitrary so Merlin doesn't think anything of it when Arthur demanded, "Touch me."

"Sire?"

The Prince shot him a look that said 'don't be stupid', grabbing his left hand and pulling Merlin's body to his then looping the thin arm around his waist. Arthur thought that of all the times Merlin had to be speechless and nervous, it had to be now.

"Are you sure?" Merlin breathed nervously, wanting it more than ever.

"Of course I'm sure." Arthur's shy smile betrayed his confidant tone but his blue-eyed gaze never wavers.

Merlin's right hand drifted reverently down the Prince's naked chest, tangling pale fingers in the fuzzy blonde hair. With a mischievous smile, Merlin pinched a rosy nipple and Arthur gasped. The warlock does it again, closing his eyes and feeling the Prince's member hardening against his thigh. Merlin had only wanted to touch Arthur but now he was tempted. He wanted more.

"More," Arthur insisted. "Merlin."

Merlin slipped the hand on his Prince's waist downwards to grope the shapely buttocks and to pull Arthur closer so the Prince could feel their erections rubbing together. But before thrusting, Merlin hesitated, "Aren't we going too fast?"

"Merlin," Arthur growled, his voice deep with need.

So Merlin pulled Arthur in for a kiss, thrusting against him. A touch turned into a kiss into something more. And it wasn't enough. Even after they both came in their pants, Arthur craved more. Not only was the pain gone but the pleasure he was riding on was better than anything he had ever experienced.

"I want you to fuck me Merlin."

Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"As you wish," Merlin murmured, lips softly mouthing against Arthur's ear. This mutual giving and receiving of pleasure, it overwhelms his senses. He was aware that warlocks are so much more sensitive to their environments. At this moment, he does not doubt the dragon's words at all. Merlin can feel the bond between them like magic and he knows he would do anything for Arthur and that perhaps his Prince might do anything for him. A lowly manservant. But here, here in Arthur's bed, Arthur relinquished his power to Merlin.

"Merlin!"

Arthur arched upwards, legs wrapped around Merlin's waist. Merlin can see his mouth falling open, eyes fluttering and limbs trembling like one of his wet dreams. It's perfect. No, more than perfect. Arthur knew Merlin's every desire. And everything Merlin does makes Arthur come undone.

  


11\. Once in the intimate afterglow, Merlin said suddenly, "Are you alright?"

Arthur knitted his brow together under his crown, his hair matted to his forehead. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His manservant seemed a little hesitant to broach the topic. "Spit it out."

"Do you still...hear voices?"

"Are you asking me if I'm crazy?" Arthur tried to sound like he was joking but he could tell that his voice seemed a touch hysterical.

"No," Merlin corrected himself quickly, "I just need to know you're feeling alright. You know, like you're not in pain from your headaches or something. I don't want to take advantage of you."

If it weren't for the fact that Arthur would elbow him in the ribs, Merlin could swear Arthur was pouting.

"I am not some maiden," Arthur said indignantly. "I can take care of myself. I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop worrying."

"Are you absolutely sure being around me doesn't make it worse?" Merlin wondered if he could leave Arthur if he was hurting him. He doesn't think he can, he needed his Prince too much. No, he would find another way. He would do anything to keep Arthur safe with him. But what if Arthur ordered him to go? Would he be able to refuse? I could probably talk sense into him, he decided. It is our destiny to be together after all.

Arthur noticed that Merlin had a far away look in his eyes. Sometimes, Arthur swore his manservant's eyes were a golden colour when he was daydreaming. He decided that his servant was brooding for too long.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Arthur clutched his head suddenly. "Merlin, get out of my head! No! Please!" His blue orbs were wide open in panic then suddenly he stopped. "Your wish is my command, Master," Arthur said in monotone.

His manservant stared at him, horrified. Merlin grabbed Arthur's head between his hands, wondering if there was a way to undo a mind spell that he didn't even know he cast. He knew he would do anything for his Prince.

Arthur burst out laughing, rolling over to his side and clutching his stomach. "You idiot! You should have seen the look on your face."

"Not. Funny. At. All," Merlin said darkly and Arthur quietened down almost immediately. Merlin appreciated that Arthur did not push on this issue, it was too horrifying of a thought.

The Prince noticed that his lover has gone silent again. "Being around you makes it better," Arthur said sincerely. It's true, Arthur realized, when he was with Merlin, doing things with him, he blushed faintly with the thought, his head feels fine. And if he doesn't fight the feelings, the urges inside him, the pressure can almost be described as pleasurable. He could maybe understand that's why servants like serving their masters. Lord, he was probably spending too much time around Merlin, getting him to think like a servant.

Arthur leant in and kissed Merlin sweetly on the lips. "Don't worry about it. For the last time, I'm fine. More than fine." Planting kisses along his manservant's jaw line, Arthur whispered in the voice that got Merlin hard every time, "Need you. Now." He pulled Merlin on top of him and let him do whatever he wants.

 **All criticism welcome.**


End file.
